Rin Determinação poderosa
by Rei-Ayanami-chan
Summary: Rin resolve ir a um dojo de treinamento para mulheres, onded treinam e aperfeiçoam técnicas de dedefesa pessoal ou ataque.


Autora: Rei Ayanami Anime: Blade of the Immortal Título: Rin: Determinação poderosa!  
Mail: Determinação poderosa!

- ... (Eu me chamo Rin, e sei que não sou muito forte, sei que sou 'mulher', bem, na verdade, eu sou é uma jovem muito mimada... ;; mas o que conta na luta de espadas, não é a força, e sim as habilidades, agilidade e determinação, que são o que eu mais tenho, mostrarei a todos a partir de agora a minha "força"! Droga! Porcaria, por quê comigo? ... Eu não desistirei nunca de lutar! Vou procurar mulheres fortes "como eu" e pedir para cada uma me treinar com uma técnica diferente... Manji... eu sinto muito, não quero depender de homem algum... Heh! Bem, aqui estou eu! Num dojo para mulheres espadachins... cada uma com a sua história, cada uma tem um rumo, um objetivo... vingança, prazer, honra e ou defesa pessoal... cabe a cada uma de nós, guardamos o por quê de lutarmos!) Oláa! Com licença!  
- Quem está aí?  
- E... eu me chamo Rin, vim para aprender a ser uma espadachins! Eu posso pagar!  
- Ola... Ah! Mas é somente uma jovem? O que deseja aqui, minha cara?  
- Err... aprender a manusear uma espada.  
- Bem, está bom então, conte-nos a sua história, temos o grupo de iniciante, cada uma com a sua história... sente-se minha cara, apresente-se a nós... e diga-nos o seu objetivo com a conclusão da sua aula de espadachins.  
- Bem, ola, meu nome é Rin, tenho 16 anos... ao concluir este curso, quero me vingar da Itto Riyu, pois eles assassinaram o meu pai, e... minha mãe... pobre dela, fizeram misérias com ela... o meu desejo é de vingança, nem que custe a minha vida, lutarei até a morte, não quero depender de nenhum guarda costas samurai, quero lutar por mim mesma!  
- É isso aé, garota, é assim que se fala, força!  
- É!

Então todas as presentes aplaudiram a coragem e determinação da jovem Rin...

- Então, Rin, agora que todas nós sabemos o seu objetivo, a sua história, todas dizem se sabem de algo de espada, para sabermos o nível de cada uma! Você possui algum tipo de técnica?  
- Eheh, obrigada! Certo! Bem... minha mãe me ensinou a fazer venenos e poções de cura, mas eu uso o venenos nas minhas adagas, presente da minha mãe.  
- Hum... adagas, heim? Vejamos então como você se sai, vamos ver o seu desempenho e a sua mira... com licença minhas pupilas.  
- Certo! todas falam ao mesmo tempo - Voltem á concentração de forças, á meditação!  
- Sim senhora!

Então ao dizer isso todas voltam a meditar...

- Err... como é o seu nome?  
- Ah! Me desculpa, me esqueci de me apresentar! .´´ Nas pressas, na agonia, é sempre assim, heh, me chamo Leona! Sobre nomes aqui não são necessários!  
- Certo, tudo bem então, Leona!  
- Vamos, minha cara, aqui é o teste de mira, com alvos para arco, adagas, e até mesmo ESPADAS!  
- Tem samurais que jogam as suas espadas?.?´´ - Não os homens, mas algumas de nós, caso tenhamos mais de uma, treinamos para isso, é a minoria, pois isso exige muita força e concentração para não errar o alvo ou para distrair ou enganar o inimigo,´´ - Certo.  
- Então vá, minha jovem, mostre-me do quê é CAPAZ!  
- CERTO! - Rin fala com convicção -  
- Vespas... douradas... VOADORAS!  
- ... Hum... vespas, heim? Um belo ataque, um estilo admirador, mas pelo visto a senhorita ainda não tem muita experiência... ,´´ Veja, só acertou uns poucos, onde seria o alvo e nenhum fatal! ...e pelo visto as suas adagas não estão molhadas em veneno, resumindo: o inimigo espadachins sobreviveria e ainda teria forças para matá-la! Você tem de treinar bastante, minha jovem!  
- Hum... é que eu não preparo o veneno sempre! As vezes faltam ingredientes... ,´´ - Mesmo assim... você poderia deixar suas adagas uma semana no esterco, ou pouco tempo, o suficiente para causar uma doença letal... Estou falando sério mocinha, um espadachins, poderia te pegar desprevenida... ASSIM!

Ao falar isso, a Leona saca uma espada e coloca no pescoço da Rin...

- Ungh... e... eu já entendi! ;; O.o´´ P... pode tirar a espada do meu pescoço agora! Por favooor! ;  
- Ahahah! Ora, sim, viu só? Você tem de treinar a sua agilidade também, ficar preparada para TUDO! E você também não pode chorar em todas as situações... chorar não resolve nada!  
- .  
- ... E também para todos os MOMENTOS!  
- .  
- Bem, minha cara mocinha, está na hora de começar com o treino! E não pegarei leve! De forma ALGUMA! Entende bem?  
- Sim senhora... posso fazer uma pergunta a senhora?  
- Pois não?  
- É que... tipo, eu gostaria de saber, se não existe nenhum segredo, alguma regra para ser a MAIS ágil, forte e inteligente.  
- Uhuhu, tolinha, esse mundo é cheio de questões, mas as respostas, por mais discretas que sejam... estão aqui... dentro de nós mesmas... sempre devemos procurar passar dos nossos limites... existe sim, MULHERES mais fortes que os homens, mas a depender do homem que ela enfrenta, por exemplo: se colocarmos para a mulher mais forte do mundo para enfrentar o homem mais forte do mundo... o homem ganha, por ter naturalmente... mais força muscular, mas não é SEMPRE que ele irá ganhar... varia da vontade da mulher, da força de vontade... entendeu... Rin?  
- sim... um pouco.  
- Certo, então vamos treinar!

Ao dizer isso, Rin vai treinar com a Leona... e o Manji, onde estará nesse momento?  
- Ai, ai, essa pirralha... me mete em cada uma, nem avisa aonde vai, onde será que se meteu? E eu ainda tenho de procurá-la! Xp´´ Com licença meu caro, o senhor viu uma moça assim, isso e assado?  
- Sim, foi naquela direção!  
- Muito obrigado! ... Ahaha, mas que coisa, por que ela iria NAQUELA direção? ¬¬,´´

Continua! p´´

Vocês me desculpem pelo ASSIM, ISSO e pelo ASSADO e também pelo NAQUELA direção, eheh, é que eu não sou boa com mapas do Japão, com as cidades e etc, muito menos em descrever pessoas, ahaha! Xp´´ Continua! Xp´´ 


End file.
